1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a charge-giving body in a surface of a semiconductor used mainly as an electronic device or the like, and a pattern-formed body in a surface of a semiconductor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A pattern-formed body in a surface of a semiconductor can be generally used for a diode, a transistor, an integrated circuit (IC) or the like as an electric device or the like.
Conventionally, a pattern in a surface of such a semiconductor is generally formed by photolithography. It is known that photolithography is a method of transferring a pattern formed on a surface of a glass mask substrate or the like, as a resist pattern, to a surface of a substrate made of a semiconductor such as Si, and comprises the processes of applying and forming a resist onto a surface of a semiconductor, exposing the resist to light, developing the resist, conducting etching treatment, and removing the resist.
In recent years, in order to make the integration degree of semiconductor devices high, make the operation thereof highly speedy, or make the semiconductors small-sized, it has been demanded to make the minuteness degree of a formed/worked pattern high. Therefore, by photolithography, it is difficult to form a minute pattern in a surface of a semiconductor.
Thus, EB lithography is used, wherein a resist film is exposed to an electron beam without using any mask. This method has an advantage of high precision but has a problem that image-drawing speed is small.
In both of the methods, a large number of processes are required, and facilities for the processes are also required. Thus, these methods are complicated and expensive.